


to keep me warm

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Originals AU |  Tyler never came back but Caroline finds her way to Klaus instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to keep me warm

#2 wait

Klaus sits at this throne (which is a mere sofa), while Rebekah and Hayley were out god knows where, bonding over sisterly things together. He rests his chin over his hand as he thinks about how much his territory of New Orleans has changed in the past century. His family and him had built the city from the ground up, and Marcel, out of all people, was the one to rule it.

Marcel had it all, his family, loyalty, love, fear - he was king.

And that made Klaus very angry. Klaus' face morphed from a contemplative smirk to an angry growl. He stands up, frustrated that even thinking about Marcel has got him this angered. He cared for Marcel, brought him up when he had no one and this is how he treats him?

Marcel was his family, goddamnit.

The doorbell rings and his face snarls in response, as if it's Marcel waiting for him out the door. His eyes furrow up; no one knows that this building is his, so who could possibly be ringing the doorbell?

He stalks his way to the door and opens it furiously only to find a small, yet very familiar blonde waiting on the porch. He's confused as he takes in the moment and for a second, he forgets to breathe because she's right there and as she looks up to face him, he stares at her and when he takes a breath, he realizes that it's real. She's really in front of him and the musky honey scent comes crashing.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asks, clearing his throat. Her eyes roam around and she doesn't know what she expected. Deep inside, she probably expected him to change, after all it's been months, but he is a vampire, an Original at that.

"I don't... I don't really know," she begins to say, blinking her eyes rapidly as she looks away from his face. Truthfully, this decision to see Klaus was purely instinctual. She had been wondering about him, and for some reason, last week, she kept remembering his offer and when she turned on the TV, New Orleans had been on the news. After that, it must have been fate because she hasn't seen or heard from Tyler in months and she's spent much more time thinking about Klaus than any other guy in college including that Jesse.

She covers her face with her hands and groans into them, "I knew this was stupid! I don't even know what I was thinking." Klaus can't help it, he walks towards her and covers his hands with her.

He smiles, dimples forming near his mouth and all Caroline can think of is kissing them away.

"God, no, you can't just... be cute," she says, maybe more to herself than to him.

"Listen to me Caroline," he begins to say, _God the way he drawls her name out is just so_ she can't even think. Caroline just melts at the sight of his eyes, but the firm callouses of his hands on hers bring her down to earth, "things happen for a reason."

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back," he says as his eyes dart down to her lips. He's not surprised to find them just as pink and rosy as before. He looks back at her and he leans down, closer to her, and he feels her thumbs slightly rub over his hands. Her touch pulls him back from his trance, and he marvels at the power she has over him.

"Klaus...," she says with hesitation, she can't bring herself to look into his eyes again so she stares at his lips (she knows he did so earlier as well). She bites her bottom lip and that pushes him over the edge. He flips her around against the wall of the house, and bends down to kiss the same lip that she so delicately bit just a few moments ago. It's their first kiss and if she didn't see it coming, she was crazy.

Klaus is everything she had expected and more. He's hungry, a bit crazed, but in control; he holds her lips with such finesse, pausing momentarily against hers. Then she realizes he was waiting for her. He was giving her an out, but she had lost that option the moment she looked at him. 

He holds her face, his thumb stroking her cheek as he pulls her lips in to him. He tastes like whiskey, and his stubble grazes against her lips in the rightest way. She tugs on the lapels on his jacket, tracing the thin layer of this shirt down to his abs. He pulls at her bottom lip, slightly sucking it when she fingers his loopholes on his jeans, he takes a breath, calming himself and rests his forehead against hers. She smiles slightly against his lips and she feels her heart swell when he tucks her hair behind her ear.

"You've kept me waiting, love," he mumbles as he hoists her on his lips and leads her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Used a line from Gossip Girl.


End file.
